


A Treat For Padfoot

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Sirius And Remus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sirius has to study for his exams, with Remus motivating him for it, what will he get in return?





	A Treat For Padfoot

After Sirius starts dating Remus, they were inseparable, Sirius would always wait outside of Remus classroom, and always save him a seat during lunch, the moment Remus sat down, Sirius would always nuzzle his neck, Sirius has never stop smiling ever since he walked out of his room, with a big bright red mark on his neck, with Remus walking behind him with messy bed hair. James would always find Sirius either in Remus embrace while he reads, or on Remus lap while watching a movie or having dinner, they had a huge fucking sofa and yet Remus lap he would only sit on.

Sirius didn’t like to study, he would rather spend that time doodling or making out with Remus, but Remus was a book worm, he would always study when he had the time for it, there Sirius laying on his stomach on Remus bed, while Remus was at his study table, doing his reading. Sirius starts to doodle, drawing the different angles of Remus, “God! How can i be this lucky?” Sirius sighs as he starts to doodle Remus all over his notes. Remus just chuckles while reading his book, Sirius continues to doodle and mumble to himself, Remus sips his tea while flipping his book, “Re, which do you think sounds nicer?” Sirius ask as he looks at Remus, Remus just arch his eyebrows, “Does Sirius Lupin sounds better? Or Remus Black?” Sirius asked, Remus nearly chokes on his tea. “God, why are you even asking about this? You’re suppose to study Siri.” Remus replies him . “But I don’t want to study Moony! It’s boring!” Sirius whines, “But baby, you have your exams soon.” Remus replies, as he flips his book. Sirius just continues to whine, Remus put his book down, and walks to Sirius, siting next to a pouting Sirius, “how about this, if you study well and maybe score well for your exams, then we could do the thing that you always wanted to do” Remus whispers into Sirius ears, winking at him. Sirius shivers, Remus smiles at him and pecks his lips. Sirius just picks up his book and start to study, ignoring the touches Remus gave him. He had to study, he had to get good grades.

 

A month has passed, Exams results were out. As usual Remus and Lily scores well for their exam, James and Petter could barely made it. Then there were Sirius, his result was better but it wasn’t good enough. As everyone enjoys themselves that night, drinking and eating pizza, Sirius just wanders into his room, he just falls flat on his bed. He wasn’t in the mood for it. “Pads! Come join us! We have beers and booze!” James whine as he pops his head at he door. Sirius just shoos him away, he wanted to be alone. He really wasn’t in the mood. His room door creaks open, “I told you Prongs, I’m not in the mood for it!” Sirius whines as he throws a pillow at the door. “Is that how you greet your boyfriend, Si?” Remus asked as he caught the pillow , he walks to where Sirius was laying down, Sirius just mumbles to his pillow, Remus sat down by his bed side, rubbing Sirius back, comforting him, “Everything gonna be okay love, it’s just our first year, it won’t make a big difference.” Remus said as he continues to comfort his boyfriend, “but i could have do better Re! I could have scored better! All your efforts went to waste Re,” Sirius whines as he turns towards Remus.

 

Sirius starts to sniffle, wiping his tears, he rarely cries, but he really felt disappointed in himself at this point. Remus just continues to rub his back, comforting him. Once Sirius has calms down, Remus places a comforting kiss on his forehead. Kissing his whole face, placing soft kisses on his cheeks, his eyebrows, his ears, even nibbles his earlobes, earning soft moans from Sirius, “ Moony.” Sirius said softly, pushing Remus away softly, only for Remus to push him down harder. Remus starts to straddle Sirius, grinding himself over Sirius growing erection. “Come on Re, I don’t deserve this, I didn’t do well for my exams” Sirius whines breathlessly, Remus kept kissing his neck, unbuttoning Sirius shirt, even when Sirius tries to push his boyfriend off him, Remus just seems to be much more stronger. Remus looks deep into Sirius eyes, “but you deserve this Pads, you worked your butt off and you deserve this, I’m proud of you, my love. I really am and i want this, for us.” Remus replies as he cups Sirius face, placing soft kisses on his lips, it was driving Sirius crazy, his erection was getting too painful in his jeans, and with Remus grinding on it, it’s not helping. Remus just took off Sirius top, undid his belt and pulls his jeans down, Sirius was just left in his briefs, “It’s unfair for me to just lay naked here while you’re still fully clothed Moons” Sirius said as he place his hands on Remus hips,” Nah Baby, it’s all about you tonight!” Remus growls, Sirius just watched his eager boyfriend moving his hands around him, with all the new feelings building up in his guts, he was already at his edge, Remus got off him, and slides down to his hips, teasing his erection by palming it, he kisses the briefs softly, just at his head, earning low moans from Sirius, “Re, please!” Sirius begs, he could see the lust in Remus eyes, Remus could only grin, he pulls down Sirius briefs and his dick sprang up, begging for attention. Remus lick his lips, and starts licking the slit, kissing the head, licking the veins, nibbling on it slightly, and then he swallows the whole shaft, bobbing his head to a perfect rhythm, Sirius throws his head back, god that felt so good, he entangles his fingers in Remus curls, “Merde! Remus, c'est tellement bon!” Sirius whines, the faster Remus went, the more he was at his edge.“Bébé je vais venir” Sirius said as he gritted his teeth, the more he spoke french, the more turned on Remus was, Remus just finished him within seconds, Sirius was clutching the bedsheet, as he felt his orgasm hit him, Remus just continues to swallow Sirius cum. When he was done, he let Sirius dick out, wiping the cum from his mouth and licking his lips. He then leave kisses on Sirius naval, his stomach, moving to his sternum, to his collar bone and slowly his neck, he kisses Sirius lips softly. “ I hope you liked your reward Baby.” Remus said as he kisses Sirius temple. “je t'aime, Moony” Sirius whispers tiredly, pulling Remus into a hug. “Je t'aime aussi, Padfoot” Remus replies, as he tighten his embrace.


End file.
